This invention relates to transfer belts, also known as gait belts, which are secured around the waist of medical patients having mobility difficulties. The transfer belt allows a medical assistant, nurse, physical therapist, nursing assistant or other careprovider to assist the movement of the patient by providing a belt which can be grasped by the care provider.
When not in use, the transfer belt is wound up into a roll and either put into the care provider's pocket or set on the table or else worn around the waist or across the chest of a care provider. The care provider has to take off the transfer belt or unwind the transfer belt when they want to use it. After they use it they have to wrap it around and buckle it to themselves or else wind it up and put it into their pocket or set it on the counter. U.S. Pat. No. 6,311,346 shows a transfer belt including side pads.
When the care provider wears the belt around their waist or chest, the belt comes into contact with other patients and surfaces. This is an infection control problem. Accordingly, there is a need for a transfer belt that can be retractable and user friendly. Also, there is a need for a retractable belt that is stored inside an external housing unit which acts as a barrier to contact with patients and germs when not in use. There is a further need for a belt which provides these benefits which is inexpensive in cost.
The art described in this section is not intended to constitute an admission that any patent, publication or other information referred to herein is “prior art” with respect to this invention, unless specifically designated as such. In addition, this section should not be construed to mean that a search has been made or that no other pertinent information as defined in 37 C.F.R. §1.56(a) exists.